


Dance around the issue

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Panne/Olivia happy family fluff. Unfinished and not likely to be, and mostly unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance around the issue

The sunlight dappled off and onto Olivia’s face as she spun to and fro, every inch examined and adored by her lover in the audience. It was a large crowd, Olivia’s fame had only increased after the war. Panne’s heart leapt with Olivia’s own leaps and bounds, as while the dance itself had nothing to do with the taguel, the energy and joviality more than made up for that; however, Panne’s nostalgia could also be derived from the presence of Olivia, her wife was entrancing in a myriad of ways.

Even though the general populace knew that Olivia was married, very few of them knew to whom, or that they’ve already had one child, with another on the way. Panne kept herself busy and out of the limelight, but always managed to sneak baby Inigo into Olivia’s performances, especially to the changing room right before she went out on stage.

Oliva was always so impressed with Panne. She usually managed to hold down multiple jobs, take care of Inigo, and find extremely sweet ways to show her love. Whenever this was brought up, though, Panne usually just chuckles and tells Olivia of what she can’t do that the dancer does, making Olivia blush all the more. This time, Panne gives Olivia a more complete answer.

Panne’s abode is humble, a testament to the difficulty of finding cheap apartments when you’re constantly traveling the world, but she prefers a simple dwelling to Olivia’s lavish suites, constant gifts from the nobility. Inigo sits perched on a rug on a chair, his pudgy baby arms pounding the table every so often while Panne attempts to feed him with her off hand. Olivia is distracted by her wonderful child, his smile full and bright already, especially when he watches her dance. She’s cut off by an amused chuckle from Panne, accompanied by the taguel comfortably saying

“Inigo is quite curious, Olivia, but I feel that you must expand upon your query.”

“Oh! Right, um… I guess I just wanted to know how you deal with it. I’m just worried…”

Panne suddenly interrupts with a sly gaze, saying

“About our finances? I can acquire even more jobs, if you see fit.”

“Oh no, please don’t!”

“I jest.”

Olivia takes the time to calm down, then tries her best at a stern expression to accentuate her next point

“Panne! I’m being serious. I’m worried that you’re overworking yourself.”

“There is nothing to worry about. I would not do such a thing.”

“But you must be under so much more stress than I! You could come to the spa and get a massage, or something.”

Panne smiles a tad at Olivia’s enthusiasm and concern, it’s difficult to take what she’s saying too seriously. On the other hand, it’s clear that she’s worked herself up about this, so Panne clearly articulates her response

“Olivia, I appreciate the concern, but there is no need. Besides, a massage from a human who isn’t you would be more stressful than relaxing.”

Panne tries to soften her words with a friendly smile, but it’s clear that that’s not what Olivia is upset by. Fortunately, if she does attempt to continue, Panne has an ambitious plan.

Olivia furrows her brows in a worryingly cute manner, trying to think, but also trying not to be teased by Panne for giving herself wrinkles. She feels really sorry, but still wants to help Panne out somehow. She says, with a higher pitch than usual,

“S-sorry, but there has to be SOMETHING I can do.”

“How about you come with me to work?”

“Huh?”

“If you follow me on my daily schedule, I can attempt to assuage your fears.”

“W-what?! Are you sure I won’t get in the way?”

“I already take Inigo with me everywhere, and I doubt you’ll be as uncooperative as a taguel baby.”

“I- I should hope not!”

Olivia is shocked, but intrigued, with a cautious hand over her mouth and bright eyes peering over it. Panne finds this encouraging, so stares at Olivia expectantly. The dancer doesn’t respond at all, instead mulling over her current options. If she did this, then maybe she could get Panne to live in one of her fancy suites without having to explicitly ask. Olivia almost breathes a sigh of relief before she hears Panne’s impatient

“Well? What is your response?”

“Yes! Um, but where DO you work?”

Olivia blushes as she recalls their previous conversations, Panne completely dominating by asking about Olivia’s day, or about the ridiculous nobles, and Olivia realizes how selfish she must seem to the taguel.

Panne continues to be very humble, only replying with bare descriptions, saying

“I work in a bakery and as a nanny.”

Olivia is surprised at the latter, as the only persons in such a small city who could afford such a service would be the noble houses, of which there are only five, which means that they might both be employed to the same one. Olivia quickly responds with

“Are you a nanny with house Dendric?”

“Yes, actually. How did you know?”

“I heard that they acquired a new nanny, I’m sorry I didn’t inquire further…”

“You had no reason to do so.” Panne pauses for a moment, looking up at the ceiling to collect her many thoughts, and finally settles on “Can we perhaps continue this discussion in the morning? I do not wish to teach Inigo to stay up late.”

Olivia chuckles at this, easily responding

“Of course, but Panne, our son is two weeks old. We haven’t even taught him simple words.”

“Which makes his education on other matters that much more important.”

Panne smiles slightly, but Olivia doesn’t press the issue, content to pack up Inigo and get ready for bed. She lifts Inigo from his carpet, picking up the babe with both arms, cradling him like a basket of beautiful glass. Olivia is totally lost in the joy of having such a cute baby, purposely putting aside memories of being woken up in the middle of the night by a crying babe, having to change a diaper, put the squealing infant up to her breast, or even dance to calm him down while Panne tries everything else.

Busily putting aside the rug high-chair, pushing in all four chairs neatly, Panne amuses herself with random chores until it’s clear that Olivia isn’t going to move any faster. In response, she sweeps Olivia off of her feet, hefting her wife and child in one smooth motion, copied from one of Olivia’s own dances. Oliva herself starts with a

“Hwah? Panne!”

“Yes, dear?”

but allows Panne to carry her off to bed regardless with nary a comment. Panne lays her on the bed gently, and lays down next to her to adore their child. Olivia giggles slightly to point out

“He has yoru eyes, and, well, ears, but that’s pretty obvious…”

“Yes, but grey fur? Where did that come from?”

“Oh, right, my mom had silver hair just like this…”

Olivia punctuates her point by tickling Inigo’s neck, prompting a tiny giggle. The dancer sighs and stares back to Panne, forlornly stating

“We still can’t let him sleep with us.”

“Correct. If you are ready to sleep, I shall put out the candle in the other room.”

Still holding onto Inigo, Olivia interrupts as Panne attempts to get up, saying,

“Wait, you’ve been doing work all day, let me do it.”

Panne lets out a little chuckle as she counters with

“Olivia, I can see in the dark.”

“Oh, right…”

Then the dancer quietly, gently places Inigo into the nearby crib. The few wooden toys and many plush stuffed dolls rattle together, and the baby nearly knocks a tiny carriage through the crib’s polished wooden bars. Olivia smiles, but tries to remove what little clothing she has on before the candle… goes out. Through the tiny amount of moonlight streaming through their singular kitchen window, Olivia watches a silhouette slowly step towards her stiff form. She’s jolted out of her stupor with a curious glance and statement from Panne

“Did I interrupt you while changing again?”

“Yes, Panne, this is getting... “ Panne embraces the lithe dancer “... Ridiculous, I swear you’re… “ The taguel unwraps the front of Olivia’s outfit, letting the sheer fabric float to the ground like a misbehaving cape “... Planning this, just so you can… “ Panne rubs her hands down Olivia’s bare back, massaging and caressing her stressed and knotted muscles “... um, do exactly… this… “ Panne kisses her cheek while reaching down to her hips, then pulls off the rest of Olivia’s clothing with a slight jingling of the metal sequins strapped to it. Panne lets her hands linger there for a while, letting Olivia step out of the underwear at her feet before teasing around her thighs, but quickly halting to actually collect Olivia’s clothing. Panne says in response to Olivia’s drawn-out statement

“Perhaps, it is a very easy way to fluster you.”

“Panne!”

Olivia is guided to their bed gently, crawling onto the bed’s surface as slowly as if she thought it would suddenly disappear, never being completely comfortable with darkness removing her ability to see. Panne is a huge comfort, ending any fear of the dark by easily sliding in on the other side. Olivia nuzzles into Panne’s soft, comforting arms, the warm plegian spring making other blankets unnecessary. Panne kisses the sweet head laying atop her chest, then lays back to let the both of them fall into an easy sleep.


End file.
